


relentlessly, breathlessly, oceanicly

by ninejs



Series: Moments [10]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Introspection, a bit of gay angst, but happy ending, thanks ronnie, this is dumb and gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 14:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninejs/pseuds/ninejs
Summary: It would just be so easy to slip into something more than friendship with Betty. She wants it so much.





	relentlessly, breathlessly, oceanicly

Sometimes, Veronica thinks that things in Riverdale really aren't any different from the way things were in New York. Everything is fake, gilded like a thin, single coat of gold nail polish. No undercoat, no second coat of color, no top coat. Just one coating of an ugly shade of gold from some cheap brand that chips off real fast.

People are just as fake, she feels like just as much of a mess -

But, then again... there is Betty.

Betty, with her pretty smiles, and her gentle way of caring about people - about  _Veronica_. Betty, Veronica knows, is her  _destiny_. That's why she worked so hard to get the girl to forgive her after the party, after everything that happened with Archie. She couldn't lose the other girl, not when everything about her is what Veronica so desperately wanted, needed.

Betty forgave her, and she'll never forget that, never forget how good it felt to have someone understand that she fucked up but she's trying so hard to make it better without even a second thought. 

So, things are different this time. Because she has Betty, has a girl who's just as messy and ruined as she is, someone who seems to always understand her. Someone she feels so connected to that it really has to be destiny, because there's no other explanation.

She wonders if Betty feels the same way. If Betty knows that Veronica thinks about her, soft thoughts like daisies and lilies, like the bright, yellow flowers Veronica had bought in her desperate haze of needing forgiveness. She wonders if Betty thinks the same kind of soft thoughts, has the same worry that they'll lose each other and loses just as much sleep over it. 

Veronica dedicates so much time to thinking about the other girl and the way she might feel about Veronica. Could she return her feelings? Could she care about someone like Veronica, even when Veronica had hurt her?

( _Yes_ ,  _she can, and she does_ , her heart sings. But her head screams  _no, you're superficial and fake and no different from anyone in New York. It's only a matter of time before Betty realizes that, too_.)

Her heart and her head fighting don't help, but with the way Betty still cares about her, still wants to be her friend, still supports her and leans on her for support, she thinks that maybe it _is_ possible for Betty to return her feelings. For Veronica to make the flowers in Betty grow as much as Betty makes the flowers in her grow.

It would just be so  _easy_ to slip into something more than friendship with Betty. She wants it so much. 

( _And maybe Betty does too, with the way she looks at you, the way she protects you, the way she plays off of your feelings the way you do hers_.)

* * *

(It turns out that Betty does want it, too, because when Veronica can't stop herself from planting another kiss on the girl, Betty starts to spend a lot more time wiping a certain someone's red lipstick from her lips.) 

**Author's Note:**

> yikes.
> 
> i don't even watch/like this show anymore but dsfjk i'm gay so...


End file.
